Bagger
Bagger was a veteran of Dragonhollow, founder and leader of Zaeric, and one of the greatest survivalists in history having won five straight Survivor competitions. =History= ---- Bagger arrived in Blackbourne via airship on 5E:8 upon the invitation of his old friend and veteran Macca. He was a member of the Dragonkin clan. The two men established themselves near the FFA Dragon Gate in what would eventually become Freetown. Bagger built an iconic mountain tower that featured twin pillars of lava flowing downward. , Bagger's residence in Freetown]] When he and Mac took a leave of absence for other worlds, their properties were raided by scavengers. On 5E:105 Bagger's tower was vandalized by the Dragonslayers and the lava pillars removed, enshrouding the ruined skyscraper in melancholy shadow. At the request of Macca, Tox took over administration of the properties on 5E:168. He repaired the damage done to Bagger's tower, including a restoration of the lava pillars, and completed the walkway connecting it to Maccamanor. Bagger returned to Dragonhollow on 5E:285 to establish Zaeric City in Outer Pandora, capital of the imperium known as Zaeric. He finished 2nd in the ninth Pandora Survivor competition by surviving for 178 consecutive days without a death, then improved upon that finish by winning the tenth Pandora Survivor contest with 198 days survived. Sixth Era Bagger was one of the adventurers brave enough to board the first airship to Hallowmere on 6E:1. He founded Nova Zaeric with Macca, the largest settlement in Hallowmere by area. Bagger thrived in the deadly environment, dominating the Hallowmere Survivor competition by winning all five contests. , stronghold of Zaeric in Hallowmere]] The Scylfings bandit clan targeted Bagger as a strategy to end his reign, but their leader Wiz later relented after being impressed with the magnificence of Nova Zaeric. On 6E:23, the ender dragon Darkscale was slain by Bagger and Macca. They displayed its egg within a shrine in Nova Zaeric. With the assistance of Macca and Tox, on 6E:83 Bagger dug a three kilometer underground tunnel from Nova Zaeric to his property in Hardship. Macca would build the Phoenix Spire there days later. Because Zaeric's patron saint was Eris, Bagger endorsed Retro as her choice for Hegemon against the treasonous rebels who revolted against him in their Retrolution. Seventh Era Bagger led the rest of Zaeric to an island with towering sheer cliffs, which they dug directly into when construction of the imperium's new capital of Magna Centrum commenced on 7E:3. Bagger was the first resident of the Hammerlands to purchase a private Hammerlands Railway connection at Grand Central Station at the cost of 2000 tokens, later buying two more and causing concern among the Priesthood that he planned to purchase all of the private connections to establish a monopoly with himself as the sole railroad tycoon. ceaselessly hunted Bagger and the rest of Zaeric]] Wiz began hunting him, knowing he was the toughest competition for Hammerlea Survivor, even offering vast riches to whomever revealed his coordinates. His streak of Survivor competition victories was ended by Sleekit in the first contest of Hammerlea Survivor. When the player tracker was introduced in Tortuga on 7E:28, Bagger was the first to buy a tracker jammer that could block its geolocational abilities. Nevertheless, he narrowly avoided an assassination attempt by the Scylfings on 7E:50 when Wiz used the tracker to follow Tox to— and thus discover the location of—Magna Centrum. Following the attack, Zaeric went into hiding through an elaborate system of tunnels beneath their capital that stretched for kilometers. He regained the mantle of Top Survivor by finishing first in the second contest of Hammerlea Survivor. Bagger remained offworld for the duration of Dragonhollow's final days after Retro announced that Nyx—the Eternal Night—was coming soon and there could be no escape. Nevertheless, he stopped by occasionally to renew the magical seals provided by the golden shovel that protected the imperium from their enemies, denying them the satisfaction of raiding Nova Zaeric even in the planet's last moments. After Seventh Era Bagger journeyed with MaccaMan to join HyperSilence's private colony on Halfast. =Gallery= ---- File:2017-02-05_06.57.18.png|In Wyvern Pointe File:2017-02-06_22.48.23.png|At Zaeric City dock File:2017-02-06_22.51.38.png|Bagger File:2017-02-06_22.56.11.png|Riding his horse Arcturus File:2017-02-06_23.03.40.png|Playing peekaboo File:2017-02-06_23.16.17.png|With Macca File:2017-02-06_23.22.06.png|Working hard while Macca dawdles File:2017-02-16_01.55.03.png|In Sanctuary File:2017-02-17_00.15.51.png|Preparing explosives File:2017-02-17_00.21.51.png|Inside Grim's Lantern (thx macca) File:2017-02-17 20.41.50.png|Bagger on the first airship to arrive in Hallowmere File:2017-02-22_02.51.26.png|In front of Tox's Cabin File:2017-02-28_04.59.10.png|Best shop ever File:2017-03-07_06.17.24.png|Atop Arcturus II File:2017-03-07_06.29.36.png|Properly shielded File:2017-03-07_06.31.38.png|Close-talker File:2017-03-29_02.12.21.png|With ToxicTurtle98 File:2017-03-29_02.39.10.png|Burying Tox alive File:2017-03-29_02.12.21.png|On the Nova Zaeric battlements with Toxic Turtle File:2017-03-31_23.56.03.png|It's a bird! It's a plane! Oh, it's just Tox :( File:2017-05-11_03.14.31.png|Digging tunnel from Nova Zaeric to Hardship File:2017-05-23_03.38.41.png|Next to Macca File:2017-06-07_03.02.40.png|Working with Macca File:2017-06-07_03.12.48.png|At Nova Zaeric File:2017-07-10_01.43.51.png|Beneath Magna Centrum File:2017-07-10_01.44.32.png|With Toxic Turtle in Magna Centrum File:2017-07-29_20.21.37.png|In jail at Osraige File:2017-07-29_20.55.58.png|Outside Grand Central Station File:2017-07-29_20.56.17.png|At the Hammerlea Post Office File:2017-07-29_21.32.57.png|Inside Grand Central Station with GhostlyPink and Chairty File:2017-08-25_04.52.16.png|Mining File:2017-08-22_01.29.58.png|In Hammerhome File:2017-08-22_04.57.25.png|At the Magna Centrum docks with Macca Category:People Category:Citizens Category:Pandora Residents Category:Dragonkin Category:Freetown Category:Survivalists Category:Zaeric Category:Hallowmere Pioneers Category:Veterans Category:Hallowmere Residents Category:Hammerlands Residents Category:Halfast Residents